fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arukana
Achieved Alright, so my talk page was getting pretty big and as such I need to clean it up. So, now you can spam the hell out of my page whenever you feel the need to do so. ONWARD -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 00:17, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'll do it when I wake up, sorry about the wait. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:43, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Soul Water (魄水, Hakusui) is a sub-spell of Water Magic. In order to activate Soul Water, the user, when initiating Water Magic, must use magical manipulation in order to infuse it with a source of light, either from natural methods, or by adding their own Light Magic into the mixture—or even an opponent's Light Magic. However, the user must be careful with the latter, as it could override the water if it is a higher tier than the user's Water Magic. In any case, the moment that this happens, the regular Water Magic will become infused with light, becoming Soul Water; naturally. In this state, the user's Water Magic is boosted in terms of strength, but its most useful aspect is akin to that of the effects of Devil Slayer Magic—it possesses a "purification" effect, able to deal double the damage to demons. In addition, it also serves as a healing power, able to flow into a target's bodily systems and rejuvenate injuries—the power of this spell is akin to that of Healing Magic. Here you go :P Anyway, I don't really need help right, now, thanks for the offer though~ Happy New Year, btw. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:51, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I do need a bit of help. I'm making a spell like necromancy, but it's kinda not. It's projecting an image of what the user believes to be the person through the darkness. It's simply what the caster has heard, seen, etc. Can you help me describe the initiation mechanics? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:04, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Great :) I'll add it to the page~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:34, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Arukana, can I have your permission in using the article, Imperial Embodiment?AdventRequiem (talk) 04:34, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Darkness Magic for this character, Kithe Maddie I made.AdventRequiem (talk) 04:45, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Here, something you can possibly use for Genghis. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 05:18, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aru, sorry for bothering you, but can you help me find a pic or gif of Shulk changing his Monado Art stances, please? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:17, January 8, 2015 (UTC) You said that the RP ends either this Friday or next? Because if it's the former, can you extend it for me and Per. Both of us are sick. Per has headaches and I have a fever. Also, Damon said you have to tell me something. If you could tell, I'm peeved right now because of Aha. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 19:16, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello I would like to respectfully request the use of your article Imperial Embodiment for a character I intend to write. I intend for the character to use Imperial Embodiment in conjunction with wind magic and to be something of a beginner capable only of using the Initial Form proficiently. Please contact me if you agree to my request or if you have any questions about how I will use your article. Thank you for your consideration. Cdcat (talk) 21:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC) As you requested I am leaving you this message to inform you that I have written and published the page for the character I requested the use of Imperial embodiment for. The page name is Kairin Kazeki. Once again thank you for letting me use your article.Cdcat (talk) 19:55, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Arururururu-sama I need you in the chat to ask you a VERY importante question. Please hurry ;3; MaddiKitten 02:48, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Permission hey, Aru, I was wondering if I could get your permission to use the Imperial Embodiment for one of my characters in the near future. I still have to figure out what types of magic I'm going to give him. The character in question is Ryou Kusaka, but his page is in desperate need of working on, which is why I said in the near future. Thanks.The Otaku Highlord 23:53, January 14, 2015 (UTC)